Heroes of Olympus, Book Two
by Onuey
Summary: Percy wakes up in a place he doesn't know. To defend this new camp filled with strange demigods and keep the monsters at bay until after the solstice Percy must once again become a leader. Author Note: All rights belong to Rick Riordan, not to me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note; I was reading some of the stories on here, got my creativity going. Felt that I might as well entertain some people. This is a sequel to The Lost Hero. Hope you enjoy, if you don't, tough. **_

_**Disclaimer: This is a fan-fic. All rights are, of course, Mr. Riordan's. **_

**Chapter 1**

Percy woke up in a room that seemed familiar; there were shells in the marble walls. There were a lot of blues and greens, a fountain with running water, a large statue of a man with a trident. But there was something off, other than the fact that he couldn't remember anything. The face on the statue a little too harsh, the room too sparsely decorated. Percy tries to remember where he is, but he can't seem to pinpoint it.

He stands up and stretches, intending to explore and find some answers. He searches the pockets of his jeans but finds nothing but a ball-point pen. The pen is familiar. He can almost remember the things he's done with it, almost. Percy can't see the pen as an instrument of writing though, for some reason he sees it as a weapon. He uncaps it, thinking to see if there's any ink in it, and proceeds to drop the 3 foot sword made of what looks like bronze. Definitely a weapon.

**Percy**

He leans over and picks up the sword; it fits perfectly into his hand. He knows how to handle this thing, and he knows he's used it before. He touches the cap to the tip of the sword, and it turns back into a pen. This whole situation is weird. He searches the room, finding nothing of interest. So the next step is searching outside, he reasons. He walks to the door and opens it to a world that he knows he shouldn't be a part of.

There were people in purple t-shirts walking around all over. He looks around and sees 12 total buildings, including the one he just came from. In the distance he could hear metal clanging as it struck more metal. He assumed it was somebody practicing their swordsmanship. Percy walks into the courtyard in the middle of the U-shape created by the buildings. As he walks he sees more buildings behind the ones he first saw.

Percy was too busy looking around as he walked to notice the person standing in front of him. He ran into him and knocked him over.

"Watch what you are doing!" the guy exclaimed. Percy stuttered an apology and tried to walk away. They guy grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"You're supposed to apologize." He says. The guy is around 6 foot, pretty well built, maybe 16. He's wearing a purple shirt under a breastplate, a sword at his side. Maybe not the best enemy to make on the first day of camp Percy decides.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Percy says.

"How could you not see me?" The guy demands "Who are you anyway, I haven't seen you before, and I've seen pretty much everyone."

"I don't know." Percy answers

"Very cute, now if you don't answer me I'm going to skewer you." The guy tells Percy as he draws his sword. Percy would swear the sword was made of gold….but why would anyone make a sword out of gold? Percy instinctively takes the pen out of his pocket, ready to uncap it if there is to be a fight.

"I'm Percy."

"Percy who?" What cabin do you belong in? Who is your commander?" The guy continues to demand.

"I don't know!" Percy yells. "I just woke up in this strange place, with no idea why I'm here! I don't even know where here is! Who are you anyway? Why do I have to answer to you?"

The guy's upper lip curls, and he lifts his sword. "I am Mark, Son of Mars and the commander of the First Legion, ever since Jason disappeared. Now I will reward you impertinence with a lesson in respect." The guy lunges at Percy.

Percy dodges to the right and uncaps his pen. As it grows into his sword, his mind is racing. He parries the next cut from Mark and tries a strike of his own. Mark flicks Percy's sword to the side like it's nothing. He then launches a series of strikes so complex that Percy can only defend himself. _This guy is good, _Percy thinks, _but I'm better. _Percy ducks to the left, coming up beside Mark, and grabs Mark's sword arm. He pushes Mark forward and sticks out his leg, tripping Mark and sending him sprawling to the ground. Percy then twists Mark's arm behind his back and holds Mark there. _Well, that was fun, _Percy thinks as he looks up and sees he is surrounded by at least ten people, all with swords drawn and pointed menacingly at him.

"Let him go." A girl says

Seeing no alternative Percy releases Mark's arm. He does make a point to pick up his sword and back towards a fountain situated behind him. Mark quickly stands up and brushes himself off. He also picks up his sword. All of the people start advancing towards Percy. They march in step, like they have done this before, a uniform killing machine. Percy steps into the fountain, he feels power flow through him. He knows he can make the water do anything he wants. Right now he wants a wall of water to form behind him.

The advancing line falters when an 8 foot tall wall of water rises behind Percy. But after a second's hesitation, they continue towards Percy. Percy watches with a grim expression as they close to within 5 feet. While he admires their discipline, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. It looks to him that he will have to. He doesn't know what is going on, or why they are all attacking him, but he won't give in without a fight.

He launches the wall of water into the line of demigods. Six are overcome and swept away. He follows his wave closely, heading for Mark. Take out the leader, and the followers will falter. As Percy is about to strike an unprepared Mark, he is hit from the side and knocked to the ground.

Percy is laying there with a growling wolf on his chest and is around 7 soaking wet teenagers who are quickly being joined by more, not-so-wet teenagers, surrounding him. He sees no point in struggling. He once again wonders where he is, and what is happening.

"Lupa, I was handling it." Mark seems to say to no one in particular. That is, until the wolf turns and looks towards Mark, and gives a snort of disdain. To Percy it seemed like a "Yeah, right, and you were totally about to get your head removed." Or maybe Percy was flattering himself.

The wolf turned back towards him, looking down it seemed to be examining him. Sniffing his face, his orange shirt, the leather necklace he was wearing. When the wolf saw the beads on the necklace it froze, and then started growling again. All the people standing around watching took defensive stances again, and waited. After a few moments the wolf spoke.

"What are you doing here demigod? How did you find this place?" it asks Percy.

"I don't know, and why do you call me 'demigod'? What is this place? Who are you?" Percy pours out his almost endless list of questions. The wolf steps back off his chest and sits next to him. Not sure what else to do, Percy sits up.

"I am Lupa, the director of this 'camp' of people who like you, are half-god, half-mortal. I do not know who you parent is, or why you are here, but it is not a good thing." Lupa explains.

"But Lupa," Mark says, "If he is a demigod, why should he not be here?"

Lupa takes a while before responding, as if weighing her options. Finally she says, "I cannot tell you. Mark, show him around; introduce him to other commanders. I'm returning to my den. Tonight at dinner we shall talk more, I must think for now. Everybody else go back to training. It seems we will have a lot to do soon."

Mark sheathes his sword, sneers at Percy, and turns away. Percy stands up, grabs his sword, caps it, and follows Mark. Neither of them says anything for a while as they walk. Eventually Mark starts to explain some of the activities going on around them. There was sparring, obstacle courses, formation drilling, and a class where you are taught about different monsters, what they look like, how to fight them etc… Most of it was familiar to Percy, but it still felt off, like there was something missing. It was really getting old, but he didn't know what it was.

Eventually he starts to ask questions about some of the activities. He gets short answers. Kind of like Mark didn't really feel like being helpful, just wanted to get the tour over with. After they have been all over the place, and a few hours had passed Mark asked Percy who his godly parent was.

"No idea, I don't know who _I_ am. How am I supposed to know who my 'godly' parent is? I've been trying to tell you this all day." An exasperated Percy responds.

"Let me see your arm." Mark tells him.

"What?"

"Let me see the tattoos on your arm, they should tell us who your godly parent is."

"What do you mean by 'godly' parent?" asks Percy holds out his arms. No tattoos. Mark has a confused expression on his face.

"We are all children of the ancient Gods of Rome, but I don't understand, you should have a tattoo here that shows how many years you have served in the Legion, and who your parent is." Mark complains.

"Well, no tattoos." Percy says as he waves his arms.

"We need to find out where you belong. We have all had our tattoos since we joined the Legion. Most of us were two or three. Why are you different? Just who are you?"

Percy doesn't have an answer. _Who am I? I feel like a normal person. But I guess I'm supposed to be part-god. So which of my parents is the god? And which god is it?_ Percy absentmindedly plays with the leather string around his neck, just shifting the beads back and forth. As he's doing this, something about the first one catches his eye. It was a greenish-blue bead, with a golden trident on it. He shows it to Mark.

"What does this mean?"

"The trident is the symbol on Neptune, god of the Sea." Mark says.

"Does that mean I am the son of Poseidon?" Percy asks. Before he gets an answer, he knows he is. He remembers the power he felt as he backed into the water of the fountain. It just felt right.

"Neptune," Mark corrects him, "And probably." He responds, Mark was also remembering that fountain, and the wall of water Percy summoned. "But that doesn't make sense; Jason was the only son of the Powerful Three."

"Powerful Three?"

"Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, the three brothers and most powerful of the gods. Jason was the son of Jupiter, King of the Gods and Lord of the sky. He disappeared a few days ago, and we can't find him." Mark looked at the sky. "It's time for dinner, follow me. We are going to have to talk to Lupa."

Percy felt a sense of dread. Now he knew something about himself, but he didn't know if it was good. It felt like it was going to cause a lot of problems in this place. Also, for some reason, he couldn't think of himself as a Son of Neptune. He was a Son of Poseidon, though he didn't see that there was a difference.

As they approached a large building that Mark had told him was the cafeteria Percy was struck with the feeling he was heading for a wolf's den, and he was a medium rare steak. Well he'd been in worse situations before he thought. This can't end too badly can it? Of course it could, but he didn't want to think about that.

They entered the cafeteria and all faces were on the new guy. Mark headed straight for Lupa, who was standing on a raised platform on one side of the room. There were all many different tables there. Some full of people, some with none at all. There were also kids ranging in age from around 15/16 to what looked like 4, maybe 5. Percy followed Mark to the she-wolf. Mark bowed his head in respect, Percy stared.

"Ma'am, I did as ordered and showed Percy around. I believe he is a Son of Neptune. Earlier today, when we were fighting, he summoned a wall of water from the fountain in the courtyard. There is also a bead on his necklace that has the trident, symbol of Neptune, though he has no tattoo." Mark reports.

"No, he wouldn't have a tattoo. Percy, show me the bead." Lupa commands. Percy holds out the necklace, being sure Lupa can see the bead in question. Lupa looks from the bead to Percy's sea green eyes. "If he is indeed a child of Neptune, there is a simple test we can perform. He should be able to bend water to his will. So Percy, prove yourself to me, and all those here. Prove you are a Son of the Sea." Lupa says.

Percy looks around; everybody is still staring at him. There is a large tub of water that all the people are filling there cups from. _What the heck, I guess it won't hurt anything. Come on water, soak the guy beside me. _The water rises out of the tub, and smashes into Mark, knocking him to the ground and effectively soaking him. There a gasps of surprise and awe from the observers.

"I'm here all week." Percy says, trying to ease the tension. He helps Mark up and looks at Lupa. The she-wolf looks him straight in the eyes before kneeling on her front legs and saying.

"Hail Percy! Son of Neptune!" The entire assembly followed her example.

"Son of Poseidon. I'm the son of Poseidon." Percy tries to correct them. Unfortunately nobody can hear him because of the girl who suddenly burst into the room, wearing full armor, and her sword drawn.

"There are monsters approaching the North border. There are several Hellhounds and hydra, possibly a chimera. Maybe some others, but they were hidden in the middle. The sentries need reinforcement." She yells to the room.

All the people stand and rush towards the door. There are several people shouting instructions to the masses. That included Mark, who was rushing towards the door yelling for people to quickly grab their armor and meet him on the road heading North out of the camp. Percy was surprised at how organized their rushing about was. There was a small yip behind him. He turns to face Lupa.

"Go young hero." She tells him. "Show your new brothers and sisters your skills in combat. Don't fail them."

Percy rushes out the door, and follows after Mark, who Percy assumes is heading to marshal the troops on the North road.

**End Chapter 1**

_**Alright, reviews. Constructive criticism, positive comments, Look forward to it. Not sure when I'll type up chapter two, probably depends on whether you guys like it or not. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Ok, Since there is a two day wait period to upload after joining, I have time to type chapter two. Typed chapter one in like an hour and a half. To those who want some romance, I'm sorry, but Percy has Annabeth, I got the feeling Jason didn't have anyone, so… No romance in this one. At least not with Percy and anyone…. Maybe Mark gets some romance. Can a child of the god of war fall in love? Who knows? Whatever. And so we go…. (REVIEW)((WHEN I GET THEM UPLOADED…))_

_Disclaimer: All rights are Mr. Riordan's. I'm just a lowly entertainer of the people. _

_**Chapter 2**_

**Percy**

_Ok_, Percy thinks as he chases after Mark. _Ten seconds into this place and I already have to fight some monsters. Not my idea of a good first day of camp._ _I don't get this place at all. I feel like I've been here before, or somewhere almost exactly like here. I also feel that me being here is wrong. Well, now that I think about it, maybe fighting monsters won't be too bad. Especially compared to trying to remember memories that aren't there. _

Percy reaches Mark, who has stopped in the middle of the road. Percy assumes he is waiting on his troops to form. The situation felt vaguely familiar to Percy. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the whole waiting on the troops to form so they could go fight a bunch of monsters and defend their territory thing.

"How long will they take?" Percy asks Mark. Before he had asked, a few people had already shown up. Percy was talking about the other 50 or more campers he guessed resided here.

"Five minutes, maybe more, maybe less. All this snow isn't going to help anything." Mark responds.

"Maybe I should take these guys and go ahead. The sentries might get overwhelmed. How many people are on sentry duty here anyway?" Percy asks.

"There are 15 sentries to the north. They should be able to handle a few hellhounds." Mark says.

'What about the hydra and the possible chimera? You could wait for all the people to gather here and I could take the…" Percy pauses to count those around him. "Thirteen or so that are here to help them hold out for the rest of you guys."

"Fine, take those here, and go quickly. Try not to let any of them die. Too many demigods have died recently." Mark concedes.

"I know. And I will. See you when you get there." He turns to the others. "All those here follow me. We will go help out those holding the border. Be ready to fight at any moment." Percy commands as he starts to run towards the north.

_Why am I doing this? Once again I'm leading a group of demigods into battle. _Percy thinks. He winces from the headache that formed rapidly. How did he know that he had led demigods into battle? Why was his memory gone? There were too many questions, and no answers. Percy had a good idea who to take out his frustration on. Monsters beware; the son of Poseidon was going to throw down.

For maybe 4 minutes the demigods ran before they heard the sounds of fighting. Percy gripped his sword tightly as they rounded a bend in the road and saw the battle ensuing there. There were 13 people left standing. One was one the ground, not moving. The other distressed one was being held up by a huge monster with a chest like a man, and the head of a bull. Two massive horns protruded from the top of its head. There was snot hanging from its snout. It was the Minotaur. And it was about to crush a demigod.

Percy ran forward, yelling at the minotaur. _Round three, _he thinks and is once again hit with a headache. But there is no time to feel the pain. The minotaur has seen him, and thrown the guy it was holding to the side. It had a new target. Well, more like an old target that kept killing it. Percy charged the monster. He slashed off the beasts left horn, and it roared. It lowered its head to charge. Percy side steps, brings his sword down, and voila, powdered minotaur.

Percy then pauses to look around. There are five campers fighting a chimera, two fighting a hellhound, there are 12 fighting 3 hydras, and seven fighting 2 Cyclopes. It looked to him the ones fighting the Cyclopes needed the most help; they were barely holding the Cyclopes back from attacking the others. So to their aid Percy went. Charging straight in, jumping, and planting his sword straight into the chest of one of the Cyclopes. When it dissolved its friend roared and threw a boulder into the seven demigods. Two were pinned under it, from their screams they were both alive.

This needs to end now, Percy decided. Charging the second Cyclopes he fakes a slash, dives through its legs, and performs an amputation from behind. He follows through with a stab that results in another dead monster. He then summons water from the snow, and uses it to hurl the rest of the monsters about 100 yards away. Of course it isn't completely over, but the reinforcements should arrive soon and there are only 2 hydras and the chimera left.

Percy is pretty tired after throwing some pretty big monsters a good distance, but he walks forward and stands in front of the remaining demigods. Some children of Apollo are tending to the wounded. They have already gotten the two out from under the boulder. Percy had 21 demigods standing at his back to face the remaining monsters. The hydras hissed and snarled and the chimera prepared to pounce. The demigods tensed and prepared themselves.

The chimera pounced, the hydras charged forward. Percy went for the chimera, the rest headed for the hydras. Seconds after the two sides clashed, there was a yell from somewhere, followed by a volley of arrows. The monsters disintegrated. Percy turned to greet the approaching reinforcements. Those who had been fighting cheered. The fighting was over, the battle won.

Mark was marching at the head of the reinforcements. He had seen Percy charge the chimera by himself. Even the son of Mars was impressed by the bravery that was displayed by this new demigod. Jason would have done the same Mark was thinking. Once again Mark asked himself, who is this guy?

The mood soon turned solemn. Percy and Mark consulted the Apollo kids that had been tending the wounded. There were 3 seriously injured, one was dead, killed by the chimera before Percy arrived, and most of the others had some type of minor injury. The guy who had died was from Vulcan's cabin. His cabin mates volunteered to carry him back. The others were carried by the Apollo medics. Mark set 15 new sentries, and the rest headed back to the camp.

There was a funeral pyre for the dead camper, and the night air was heavy. Mark came up behind Percy and patted his shoulder.

"There was nothing you could have done. You weren't even there. From what I heard, you prevented most of them getting killed. Don't beat yourself up over this, it was decided by the fates." Mark said as he tried to console a downcast Percy. Still, Percy wasn't convinced. Too many had lost their lives while fighting under him. He just felt so helpless.

"Get some sleep Percy; maybe things will be easier tomorrow." Mark said as he left to follow his own advice.

…

"Percy" said the woman's voice. "You must learn these people's ways, earn their trust. It is important."

"Hera? Is that you?"

"Yes Percy, it is. Don't forget, earning their trust is the most important thing right now. That and finding three others for the new prophecy. You have met one, you must find the others, and soon. Their camp will be under attack a lot. If you don't want more demigods to be lost, strengthen the watch. I must go Percy, don't forget….."

Percy opened his eyes as the voice faded away. So, there were going to be attacks on the camp, he needed to earn their trust, and he needed to find three others to fulfill a prophecy. Sounds like a picnic he thinks. He heads to breakfast still pondering his dream or maybe "vision" is a better word.

Percy is greeted as a hero when he enters the cafeteria. Those who hadn't seen him fighting the night before had heard about it from others. Mark comes up to him and shakes his hand. Percy has no idea what is going on. Lupa is up on her platform, and when she barks all goes quiet.

"You have proven yourself a leader Son of Poseidon. That is the name you prefer correct? Mark has recommended that you become the First Legion's second in command. The other commanders agree. You should be honored Percy." Lupa announces to all.

"Uh…. Thanks I guess." Was Percy's brilliant response.

"You will of course being working with Mark, you be directly under his command. After breakfast today Mark will introduce you to the other commanders and the members of the First Legion. You may not know that the First Legion is made up of the most skilled and powerful demigods this camp has to offer. There are around 20 members at the moment. Now you are among them. Also the Commander of the First Legion is the General of the camp you could say. The overall leader of the soldiers of this camp. " Lupa informed Percy. Mark puts his arm around Percy's shoulder and led him to an empty table.

As they are being served by the kitchen staff, Mark is pointing out the different commanders for the other cabins.

"There are eight cabins with campers right now. There are around 100 total campers. There used to be more, but we lost a lot recently. It breaks down to 15 from Mars, around 13 from Minerva, 20 from Apollo, 1 from Neptune, around 23 from Mercury, 16 Venus spawn, 10 from Vulcan, and 3 from Ceres." Mark explains. "Later today there will be a meeting with the Minerva commander, Greg, where we will draw up defensive lines about the camp. Last night really messed with our heads, so we decided to be more prepared in the future. For now I guess I have to talk to you, learn what I can."

Percy pauses with another bite halfway to his mouth. _I have to tell him about the dream. I wonder how he will react. Probably take me to Lupa, again. Well, it has to be done. _

"Last night Hera visited me in a dream. She told me that the camp is going to be under attack a lot in the next week. She also said I need to find three other demigods to fulfill a prophecy or something." Percy says absentmindedly. Mark is stunned, mouth hanging open. He stands up, and heads straight to the she-wolf. After a minute he comes back, sitting in his old seat.

"Lupa says that I am to make defensive plans and not pester you overmuch about it. We will still be meeting Greg after breakfast. You really do…" Mark is cut off as a bark silences the room.

"After breakfast today, all campers are required to be battle ready At All Times. We have reason to believe last night's attack was not an isolated incident, and we all need to be ready to respond quickly. Have a nice day." Lupa says before jumping off her platform and jogging out the front door. After she leaves there is a lot of grumbling and complaining. A guy wearing armor and a sword comes up to Mark. He is around five foot eight inches tall, has sandy blonde hair, and these familiar grey eyes. He introduces himself as Greg, commander of the Minerva cabin before immersing himself in a conversation with mark.

Percy turns to leave the cafeteria and wait outside. He leans against the wall beside the door and waits for Mark to show up. As he's waiting a girl approaches him. She has black hair in pony-tail, brown eyes, around Percy's height. She has big, worn, hands, and she is completely ripped. Percy assumes she's not from Aphrodite's cabin. Not that she isn't pretty. She just is not really Percy's type. Oh, and she's glaring at him.

"I'm Janice, Vulcan cabin. I wanted to talk to you. I know you are the Son of Neptune, but where did you come from? And why is Mark hanging around you so much?" Percy was guessing Mark and Janice had some sort of relationship, but it was probably better to stay out of it. He was going to use his trademark response, as always.

"I don't know to question one. Lupa told him to, and then he made me the vice-commander of the First Legion to question two. He is my guide I guess. Not really sure what all is going on."

"How can you not know where you came from?" Janice asks.

"I don't know, again."

"Well I don't-"Mark walks out the door and Janice immediately stops talking and turns toward him. "Hey Mark, good morning."

"Hey Jan, I'm glad you've met Percy, I was going to bring him by later to find him some armor. Can't having him running around commando can we? Percy and I need to go talk to Greg at the Minerva place, lots of planning to do. I'll have to talk to you later." Mark hurries off, Percy starts to follow, then stops and looks back. Janice is standing there, staring at the Mars boy's back.

"Nice to meet you, I'll see you later; make sure to give me the best armor." Percy tells her, and then turns to follow Mark.

_Definitely better to stay out of it, Percy decides. On to whatever new wonders this place has for me. _Percy jogs to catch up with Mark, who is almost to the cabins. He stops and turns into one that looks like a mini capital building. Inside it's like a nerd's wet dream. There are Smart boards, laptops, IPads, projectors, all kinds of fun gadgets. Greg is standing in the by a table that has a 3-D model of the camp on it.

Mark heads straight to Greg, who has his brow furrowed and is looking worried.

"The camp has a huge perimeter. The west side being the sea only helps out a little bit. With our current manpower, it is going to be hard to defend the entire thing. If Jason were here, I would say we could do it, but as it is I can't see how we can pull it off. The most we can do is create a ring here," Greg pauses and points at a spot about 200 yards inside the border. There is a ravine to the north, a river to the south, and hills to the north. Percy can see that this place was made to be able to defend itself. He also knew he could defend the south side pretty easily with only a few others.

"I can defend the south side. Just give me a few Ares kids, a Hephaestus and some Apollo kids and it's on lockdown." Percy says. He gets curious looks at the use of the Greek names, but both Mark and Greg decide now isn't the time to pursue the issue.

"I think Percy could hold it, but I was thinking hold the First Legion back and send it where it's needed most. Especially if something like a Drakon appears. What do you think Mark?"

"I think we should spread the First Legion along the borders, well most of it, I hold around 5 back and if anyone gets into major trouble we go help. I can't see holding back the entire Legion though, that might just weaken us." Was Mark's reasoned reply. "If Percy can hold the southern line with only 10 campers, I think we should let him do it. If there is a major attack on another section he can just move around. Also we have to try to have as many people in reserve as possible, we don't know how long the fighting will last, so we need to make sure we can send in fresh troops."

The conversation went back and forth like this for a few hours. Eventually they decided Mark would lead troops to the East, Greg the North, and Percy the South. They would also have a few kids from Mercury cabin run reports to the various commanders so they could move if needed. There would also be around 20 campers left in reserve, to reinforce whichever line needed it. They went to lunch where they informed the camp of the plans they had agreed upon.

Most people didn't have any problem with it. The Venus cabin didn't like that they had to fight or the fact that they had been split up. Percy, Greg, and Mark had decided it would be easier to deal with the Venus-ites if they were spilt up. Diluted doses. After lunch Mark had decided to go get Percy some armor, so he could look the part of invincible warrior.

**End Chapter 2**

*****_Okay, there is chapter two, been doing about 3000 words a chapter. For those of us who don't know._

_Neptune: Poseidon_

_Venus: Aphrodite_

_Mars: Ares_

_Vulcan: Hephaestus_

_Ceres: Demeter_

_Minerva: Athena_

_Mercury: Hermes._

_All of you need to review. I think I'm going to wait until after I get the first two uploaded and get some reviews before I type chapter 3. If u guys like em, review, and I'll try to get chapter three up before Friday….. and so we go. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Alright, this came out a lot later than I thought it would. I just couldn't seem to sit down and write for a while. But here is chapter 3; I hope I can type it quickly for you guys. O ya, I need a beta reader. Any who want to, please message me. **

**Chapter 3**

**Lacy**

Lacy watched Mark lead the new kid into the armory. She knew he was supposed to have awesome powers or whatever, but it wasn't fair that he got to spend so much time with Mark. Now she had to compete with Him, and that Vulcan girl, Janice, for Mark's time.

The young daughter of Apollo sat with her back against the fountain. She was waiting for Mark to emerge from the armory. After being at camp for 10 years, she was a senior member in her cabin. Camp was so harsh, not everyone made it past the first year. Most kids came to camp at the age of two or three, she was a little late. She didn't get here until she was four. Her mom had run from place to place, trying to hide her. She wasn't much younger than Mark, but he treated her like a kid. It infuriated her beyond belief.

Still, she had always had a crush on him, and always wanted to spend time with him. Before Jason disappeared he and Mark had been almost inseparable. That translated to her also spending a lot of time with Jason. Jason had always acted so strong and confident in front of everyone because he had to, he couldn't show weakness. But Mark and Lacy knew how hard it was on him, especially when campers were killed. That was probably a contributing factor to the relationship between the Son of Mars and Son of Jupiter. In ancient Rome, worship to Mars was only second to Jupiter himself. So it was here, Mark and Jason became fast friends and leaders.

Last summer, when Jason was fighting Krios and toppling the throne of Kronos, Mark was right beside him battling for all he was worth. They had always worked so hard to keep people alive, and to make the right decisions. So now, Lacy thought, when Jason had disappeared, Mark had to be devastated. But he could show no one. Especially now, when the entire camp looked to him to be a leader. So Lacy waited, hoping to catch Mark and talk to him. Send the new kid on some errand and try to help Mark.

Lupa had made Mark the tour guide for the Stranger, and Lacy was left out once again. _Well that is going to change_, Lacy thought to her-self. She wonders how she is going to get Mark away from the Stranger. If she can't get him away, then she could at least tag along, wait for an opportunity to talk to him about it. _Ugh, why am I so emotional over this? It's not like I miss Jason, I just want to help Mark. That's it. _

She sees the door to the armory open. She jumps up and runs over to meet Mark as he comes out. In her hurry she trips, and basically tackles an unsuspecting Percy to the ground. Lacy is horrified when Mark turns around after saying bye to Janice and to see her lying on top of Percy. Percy is lying there with a strange girl on his chest thinking that life is full of awkward moments. Lacy is crimson as she stands up, she was so embarrassed she couldn't look at Mark who was standing there with a stunned expression on his face. After a moment, Mark starts to laugh, and Lacy looks at him, then down to Percy, who hadn't moved or replaced his shocked expression.

"Um, sorry, that was an accident. I tripped." Lacy stutters. She tries to run away, eyes closed to fight back her anger at being so clumsy, but she trips, this time over Percy. She finds herself once again lying on the ground. Mark is roaring with laughter after seeing this.

"Back where we started huh, Lace, I didn't know you liked Percy so much. You probably could have just asked him for a hug. The poor kid hasn't even been here a week." Mark manages to gasp out. Lacy stands up and runs, this time successfully, leaving a laughing Mark, and completely stunned Percy behind.

_So stupid, _she thinks. _Why am I always making a fool of myself in front of him? He won't ever take me seriously until I stop doing things like that. _She runs toward her cabin, fighting back tears. When she reaches it, she pushes past two of her brothers to her room, where she throws herself on the bed and cries. Her brothers just look at each other and shrug, the corners of their mouths twitching. It was common knowledge in the Apollo cabin that Lacy was smitten with Mark. She had run back here to cry when she was embarrassed often enough. Lacy spent the rest of the day in her room, not even coming out for dinner.

**Mark**

Mark had been stunned when he had turned around to talk to Percy and Percy wasn't there. Especially when he looked down and saw Percy lying under a girl. Then he recognized her, Lacy. And he laughed, a lot. And then when she tried to run away and fell again, he laughed some more. He knew he wasn't being nice to her, but it was really funny. And when she ran off leaving him laughing and Percy just lying there, not quite over the shock of the moment, he felt a twinge of guilt. Then he reached down and gave Percy a hand.

"That was….. unexpected." Mark said to Percy.

"What the hell was that?" Percy said to Mark, causing Mark to start laughing again.

"That my new friend, was Lacy, the queen of clumsiness. She means well, and she's nice, but she is really, really clumsy. Normally anyway, she is a demon in battle, perfect movements. She is a weird Apollo child, she can use a bow excellently, like all of the Apollo bunch, but she prefers swords. That is probably because she always hung out with me and Jason, who always practiced with swords. Never really was fond of a bow, neither was Jason." Mark droned on.

"You mentioned Jason before, what happened to him?" Percy asks. Mark sobers up, and looks at Percy.

"He was the leader of the camp. He disappeared a few days ago. Lupa said he was fine, and not to look for him, but we are all worried. He was also my best friend. He defeated the Titan Krios in the war last summer all by himself. He should be okay, he's strong." Mark says. His expression is hard, as he thinks about that battle. He had been separated from Jason by a wall of monsters, he could barely watch, he was so busy fighting. But Jason had won, and toppled the Titan's throne.

"The Titans? I know I've heard of them." Percy says, images flashing through his mind. A flaming giant surrounded by a hurricane. A blonde haired boy surround by giant thrones. A beautiful blonde haired girl with piercing grey eyes. Then the images were gone, leaving Percy with an intense longing. _That last one, who was she? _

"Hello? Percy, you in there?" Mark asks, waving his hands in front of Percy's face. Percy blinks and looks at Mark.

"What just happened?" Percy asks him.

"What do you mean? You and I were talking and then you suddenly stopped and stared off into space for almost a minute. I guess you didn't hear a word I said. What was that about anyway?"

"Something about the Titans, there were images, flashing through my mind. But I don't remember what they were of, or anything about them." Percy tells Mark as he stares into the distance, his mind still on that girl with the amazing eyes.

"Well, the Titans ruled the world before the Gods; they are led by Kronos, and of course, immortal. Last year they tried to take over the world again, and we had to stop them. Jason led the attack on Mount Tam, where Kronos had built his palace." Mark explained. "By destroying his throne and toppling his palace, we weakened him so the Gods could defeat him."

"No, Kronos wasn't defeated by the Gods." Percy says. "Not really, it was a demigod who defeated him."

"What? That's impossible, none of us defeated him, and there is no way other demigods could have survived without coming here." Mark said. Mark was now staring at a confused Percy. Percy had opened his mouth to respond when an alarm sounded.

"We will continue this discussion later." Mark says. Percy nods and the both run towards the cafeteria building. The rest of the campers are assembling there as well. Lupa walks out the doors and looks around.

"There are monsters prowling the borders, and to the north, there is the smell of something ancient and powerful. The winter solstice in in 4 days, we must remain alert. Even more so than last summer." Lupa addresses the camp. Mark looks around, Lacy isn't there. He must have really upset her. He sighs inwardly to himself; he will have to go apologize to her tonight. Well, he might as well go now, dinner was in an hour, and she might not come if she was really upset.

Mark told Percy he was going to be busy, and to go hang out with Greg for a while. He then turned and headed towards the Apollo cabin. He was almost there, when the Earth opened up beneath him and swallowed him. Mark screams as he slides down an earthen slope. He shoots out the bottom into a dark cavern. There is a torch in front of him, it was held by a young boy, with black hair, and a black sword. Mark could feel the chill emanating from the sword. Mark lays there, both boys staring at each other. It was a full ten minutes before either spoke a word.

"Who are you?" Mark asks. The boy blinks at him, and looks away, toward a black mass to his right. Mark's eyes dart to the right, to see one of the biggest Hellhounds he has ever seen. And it was wagging its tail. After a few minutes the boy spoke.

"I am Nico, son of Hades. I'm looking for Percy Jackson. You will tell me where he is, and who you are. Where did all these demigods come from? Why did you abduct Percy?" The boy, Nico, demands. His voice is cold, his gaze is hard.

"Uh, first, I'm Mark, son of Mars. Second, we didn't abduct Percy, he just appeared. And last, where else would demigods be then at camp? Besides, where did a son of Pluto come from? There shouldn't be any more kids of the Powerful Three. Oh, and Percy is probably walking around the camp." Mark says. Another strange demigod, Mark thinks, and he is powerful. The wall opens up, and a pathway appears to the surface.

"Take me to him." Nico says. "And don't try anything, or my friend," He motions towards the hound, "will respond accordingly." Mark turns and walks through the tunnel. When he reaches the surface, he is almost blinded by the sun. He turns to see the other boy, who is equally disturbed by the sun. He is also incredibly pale. He blinks and looks around to see where he is.

The tunnel had come up at the Western end, towards the sea, he found himself on the beach. The sun was close to setting. Under different circumstances, he might have enjoyed the view, as it was, his nerves were on end.

"Mark!" A voice yelled from the direction of the camp. Mark turned to see Percy running towards him, too focused to notice the other boy. Mark grew even more nervous when he saw Percy was wearing armor, and looking incredibly stressed.

"Percy, what's going on?" Mark yells back. Percy doesn't answer until he reaches them.

"Someone saw you disappear, and then the camp was attacked almost immediately, what happened?" Percy gasps, trying to regain his breath. Before Mark could answer, the other boy stepped forward and spoke up.

"Hello Percy. How are you?" Nico says. Percy stares at him, mouth wide open in surprise. He should know this person, he does know this person. But he doesn't, or at least he doesn't remember.

"Who are you?" Percy asks.

"Ah, my dad told me this would be the case. Still, I had hoped you would remember. I am Nico, Son of Hades. Last summer, when Mount Olympus was being attacked by a horde of monsters and their Titan commanders, I convinced my dad to aid you. We destroyed the monsters while you chased Kronos to Olympus, and defeated him. You still probably won't remember." Nico answered. To Mark it seemed a little long-winded. But then again, if he saw Jason, and Jason didn't know who he was, he would give a long explanation too.

"Wait a minute," Mark says, struck suddenly by something Nico had said, "Did you just say Percy defeated Kronos? How?" Mark asks Nico. It was Percy who answered however, surprising both of them.

"It wasn't me who defeated him, it was Luke. In the end, Luke was the Hero." Percy says as he looked at the ground, trying to remember more, to figure out just who he was.

"True, technically, it was Luke who struck the final blow, but it was you who made that possible Percy, and it was you who made sure that the Gods would be victorious." Nico told Percy. Mark was still standing there looking extremely surprised. He really needed to find out who these two demigods were. Nico whistled, and the giant hellhound came bounding out of the tunnel, and seeing Percy, barked happily and jumped on him, licking his face.

"Get it off!" Percy screams at Nico. Nico whistles again and the dog backs off, to sit a few feet away, its tail thumping against the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" Percy yells at Nico, who smiles and shakes his head.

"Mrs. O'Leary was only saying 'hi'. She missed you." Nico said.

"What? Seriously, what the hell is going on? I don't get any of this." Percy sighs, exasperated. He looks at Mark, and then passes out. The strain on his mind being too much. Mark and Nico hurry to his side. They look at each other, glaring. Each blaming the other. Then Nico shrugs.

"We need to get him back to your camp. I'll help carry him. Just tell your people to leave Mrs. O'Leary alone."

"Fine," Mark says, he needed answers, and this kid seemed to be the only source. "Let's take him to Neptune's cabin." Nico smirked at that.

"So it's true. You guys really are Romans. When my father showed me his Pluto aspect, I wasn't sure. But it seems he told me the truth." Nico mused aloud as they carried Percy to his cabin.

"What are you talking about?" Mark asks. He had heard what Nico said. What the hell did he mean?

"I'll tell you when Percy wakes up." Nico told Mark. Several hours later, Percy awoke. Mark and Nico were sitting nearby.

"So, what's up guys?" Percy says, sitting up on his bed. Nico and Mark jump, and then Mark looks at Nico.

"Time for that explanation right?" Mark says to Nico.

"Yes, so this is how it is….."

**End Chapter 3**

**I was typing, and halfway through I was suffering from some writer's block. Then without even intending it, the story wound up in a situation that I hadn't expected it to reach until around chapter 5 or 6. But, so it is. Alright, no idea how to start four yet, so Ill get it out when I do. **


End file.
